leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP164
}} Carrying On! (Japanese: ポッポやのでんしょポッポ！ The Carrier of the Poppo Store!) is the 164th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 14, 2000 and in the United States on September 22, 2001. Blurb Just outside of Ecruteak City, our heroes see a flying Pidgey being attacked by a huge Fearow and decide to intervene. With Brock carrying the wounded Pidgey, the gang enters Ecruteak City in hopes of finding its trainer. Not only do our heroes find this Pidgey's home, they discover it is a member of the Carrier-Pidgey Express! Join Ash, Misty and Brock as they learn about caring for carrier-Pidgey and witness the dedication of a young boy and his grandfather to these very special Pokémon. Plot and are making their way to Ecruteak City when they encounter a being attacked by an immense and decide to intervene. Ash sends out to battle Fearow, and as it soars up to meet its foe, the clever bird Pokémon strikes first with . Fearow succumbs to the attack and, now convinced that Noctowl is a , flees the battle. Unfortunately, the poor Pidgey has become too exhausted to stay aloft and plummets to earth. As it had flown even further away from them during the battle, the companions and Noctowl can only watch with horror as it tumbles through the air and out of sight beyond the treetops. With Noctowl flying ahead of them, the three friends break into a sprint that takes them through the trees and to edge of a steep drop-off where they discover that the tiny bird's free-fall has come to an abrupt end. Pidgey has crash-landed on a rocky outcrop protruding from the sheer face of a small cliff! Ash orders Noctowl to retrieve it, but Pidgey is understandably terrified when Noctowl lands beside it and begins to struggle feebly. Noctowl once again uses its Hypnosis, this time making itself appear as a fellow Pidgey. Having retrieved the tiny Pidgey, carefully ties a bandage to Pidgey's broken wings. notices the backpack on Pidgey, while Ash suggests taking the tiny bird in order to find its Trainer. They quickly arrive in town, and while walking along the pavement, they notice a flock of Pidgey flying around town with the same backpack as the Pidgey they found. Then, a young boy named Malachi runs towards them, recognizing the Pidgey, whose name is revealed to be Ken. Seeing the bandage on Ken's wings, Malachi accuses them of hurting his Pidgey, but Brock quickly calms him saying they only helped it after its encounter with the Fearow, followed by Malachi's apology. Next, Ash congratulate him for its Pidgey, but Malachi explains the little Pidgey is one of his grandfather's carrier Pidgey which deliver letters and newspapers to the islands nearby. From a close sever, a camera is seen spying on them. As the camera turns to the inside of the sever, are seen making a plot in order to steal every carrier Pidgey. The scene then reverts to the others who have arrived at the Pidgey Express building. Malachi takes them to a coop full of Pidgey where his grandfather gives instructions to four of them, which are preparing to make a delivery. After becoming acquainted with Ash, Misty and Brock, he invites them inside for some refreshments in order to express his gratitude for saving his Pidgey. After explaining his methods of training, his grandson Malachi goes back to the coop in order to spend time with the Pidgey. After he left, Ash notices his strong love for the Express. Malachi's grandfather agrees, informing them after his retirement the business will be closed. He then proceeds to explain his reasons which include the inability of competing with airplanes and e-mail, and the fact that it takes a whole life to dedicate. Next, the scene turns to the coop where Malachi is sweeping the floor. The scene turns back to Malachi's grandfather answering a call from Nurse Joy who informs him about the absence of the Pidgey which was supposed to deliver some medicine. He rushes with his to scout the sky in hoping of seeing the wayward Pidgey. The others notice him, and found out about the missing Pidgey, to which Malachi reacts by saying he is going to find the Pidgey using the blimp which his grandfather uses to train them. Ash and the rest offer to go, and they all lift-off in search of the Pidgey. Ash sends out his Noctowl to scout the area and the scene turns to Team Rocket's balloon having attached underneath it a retriever system with a bag full of Pidgey. After stealing another Pidgey, Jessie notices the blimp searching for the Pidgey. In order to avoid being seen by them, Meowth activates a button which engulfs the entire balloon into a white smoke making it appear as a cloud. But their scheme is quickly discovered by Noctowl which uses to blow away the smoke. After the two sides encounter, Jessie sends her . Realising it's floating in air, it almost falls when it is quickly grabbed by Team Rocket by its tail. While hanging, it uses to attack Ken and Noctowl. Noctowl dodges then uses Hypnosis to trick Arbok into thinking he attacks the others, while actually missing. Then, Noctowl and Ken tear the bag, releasing the Pidgey. When Team Rocket finally snap out of Hypnosis, the Pidgey are all released while soaring the sky. When they realize they are surrounded, Team Rocket proceed to flee but are quickly shocked by 's . Then, the flock of Pidgey peck their balloon, blowing it up and sending them blasting off. Next, Ash along with the others, successfully deliver the medicine to Nurse Joy and return to the Pidgey Express. Back to the rooftop, Malachi is waiting for the arrival of Ken, which successfully made his delivery. Malachi's grandfather reveals that he changed his mind about closing the Express by informing Malachi the family business will be run by him after his retirement if he proves to be a professional. Ash then congratulates Malachi and the scene cuts to the group bidding farewell. Major events * Ash's Noctowl is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Malachi * Denjirō (Malachi's grandfather) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Ken) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (Denjirō's; multiple) * (Malachi's; Ken) * * * * * * * * * * (illusion) Trivia * This episode may be loosely based on an event in and their remakes, , in which just outside of Goldenrod City gives the a carrying mail to deliver to a friend. ** Additionally, Spearow's nickname, Kenya, is similar to that of the main Pidgey in this episode, Ken. * In the Who's That Pokémon? segment, says, "Prepare to battle." * The Pidgey in this episode are based on real-world s. * Each of the Pokémon species in the Pokémon Center has been owned by a main character at some point, with the exception of (although its evolutions, and have been owned by one). * This episode has a few references to the film, . ** He starred in a film called , which in Japanese is "Poppoya", which is close to Pidgey's Japanese name. ** The film stars actor , who resembles the character of Denjirō. ** One of the Pidgey's names is Ken, which comes from Ken Takakura. ** After Ash and co. are impressed by the fact that Denjirō flies all over the city, telling the Pidgey where to go, he says "It's because, I'm a clumsy man.". This is a reference to Ken Takakura, who once said in a commercial for , "It's because I'm clumsy". Errors * In the , Jessie incorrectly says 's''' as the plural of ''Pidgey. * Before were about to hide in smoke, said "I prepared for just the sort of sitiation" instead of saying situation. * When the Pidgey glares at Team Rocket, they had a dark brown color. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=פידג'י אקספרס Pidgey Express |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=लगे रहो! }} 164 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes storyboarded by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Der Taubsi-Express-Service! es:EP166 fr:EP164 it:EP164 ja:無印編第164話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第165集